


Можно

by plonit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Weight Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plonit/pseuds/plonit
Summary: Гарольд болен. Джон заботится о нем. Медведь контролирует процесс.Памяти моего любимого пса.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 10





	Можно

Джон хотел было возмутиться, но вовремя понял, что Медведь прав. Еще и поделикатничал, сукин сын, провернул все так, чтобы Финч не заметил: наморщил нос, беззвучно, но вполне убедительно, так что губа чуть приподнялась, обнажив роскошные клыки, — ах ты зараза, чего я там не видел, сам тебе зубы чистил неделю назад!

— Простите, Финч, — сказал он, с трудом выговаривая слова и морщась от усилившейся ломоты в висках. Сквозь тяжесть в голове и резь в глазах было смутно понятно, что надо попросить прощения, хотя и совершенно не ясно, за что. Медведь посмотрел удовлетворенно и, кажется, даже строго кивнул. Ему бы пошли очки, но не как у Финча, а такие… в тонкой золотой оправе. Сколько Джон уже не спит? Двое суток? Нет, уже перевалило. Да и не в том дело, что не спит, не спать это ерунда, он может и дольше, а… черт.

Двое суток он был рядом, делал уколы, обтирал, подтирал, радовался, что Финч не испытывает затруднений с мочеиспусканием лежа, давал пить, поддерживал, гладил спину, чтобы легче было откашливаться, пытался как-то повернуть лампу, чтобы и Финча не раздражать светом, и как следует рассмотреть мокроту, каждый раз холодел от вида кровавых прожилок, и каждый раз заново говорил себе, что при пневмонии это бывает. Погружался в дебри медицинской литературы, потея спиной и сдерживая накатывающую дурноту при мысли, что ошибся с диагнозом и оставить Финча без профессиональной помощи было чистым преступлением. Куда он полез, да, в области полевой медицины у него есть и знания, и навыки, и собственный богатый опыт, но что он понимает во внутренних болезнях?! Да он даже гриппом болел последний раз лет тридцать назад. Но с другой стороны, своими руками отдать Финча в холодный и равнодушный казенный дом… Допустить, чтобы чужие безразличные руки тыкали в него иголками… Инъекции и так дико болезненные, надо погладить место укола, согреть… и — да-да, Медведь совершенно напрасно так красноречиво приподнимает брови! — синяк не образуется, или рассосется гораздо быстрее, если поцеловать. Как бы он мог оставить Финча одного, маленького зяблика, с его страхом больниц, граничащим с фобией?! Да, Финч говорил Джону про «в высшей степени неприятные эмоции», которые у него вызывают больницы, а спустя несколько часов ассистировал при операции на открытом сердце. Но все равно — говорил про неприятные эмоции? говорил! Так какие основания у Джона ему не верить?! И он бы развернулся и вышел из палаты, сфотографировав взглядом расписание часов посещения больных… Нет уж, в конце концов, антибиотики и сам подобрал, обильное питье, покой, обязательно согреть собственные ладони, прежде чем прикоснуться к Финчу, подушки под спину, ласковые глупости шепотом в ухо, помочь поменять позу, деликатные инспекции Медведя каждые полчаса — носом в руку, просто ткнуться или лизнуть, Джон видел, что Финчу это приятно даже сквозь горячечную муть.

А главное — всякий раз, когда Финч выныривал из лихорадочного бреда и узнавал Джона, Джон понимал, что делает все правильно.

Они с Медведем выскакивали на несколько минут и сразу же мчались обратно, как-же-там-Финч-один. Медведь молодец, все свои дела делал по-военному четко и быстро. И чем только Джон думал, когда комплектовал свою домашнюю аптечку, почему жаропонижающие только в суппозиториях? Но действуют хорошо, нельзя не признать, так лучше, чем раздражать желудок, да и скормить таблетку человеку в бреду было бы гораздо сложнее. Особенно когда руки дрожат. Но насколько жутко ему было осознать, что Финч вообще не заметил этого чудовищного нарушения своих драгоценных границ. Не так Джон хотел бы… он знает, на своей шкуре знает, что депривация сна может привести к удивительным озарениям. Но знает он также и то, что его пальцы ходят ходуном и никак не могут выковырять чертову свечу из чертова блистера не от недосыпа. Не при таких обстоятельствах он хотел бы — да, да, черт побери все на свете, хотел бы, и недосып тут уж точно не при чем! — не при таких обстоятельствах он хотел бы бережным и бесконечно нежным движением раздвинуть гарольдовы ягодицы…

Счастье еще, что Финч, чертов трудоголик, явился в тот день в Библиотеку, и Медведь встретил Джона тревожным лаем, и Джону хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — это не просто простуда. Вояж на Оуэн-Айлэнд, увы, не прошел без последствий. Насколько все плохо, Джон понял, когда Финч безропотно позволил довести себя под руку до машины и не сопротивлялся, когда Джон повез его к себе домой — кажется, даже и не понял, что его переодели в чужую пижаму и уложили в чужую постель…

А теперь…

А теперь Джон стоял над кроватью, растерянно глядя на Финча, свернувшегося почти в клубок, насколько позволяет спина, и чувствовал себя гораздо беспомощнее, чем все эти бесконечные часы. Медведь успокоился, положил морду на лапы и смотрел с чувством выполненного долга. Хоть бы посочувствовал, что ли, засранец. Да ладно, он молодец, охраняет Финча, Джону так гораздо спокойнее. Ну, в целом.

— Финч, пожалуйста, объясните, в чем дело… — ненавидя собственную внезапную беспомощность, Джон протянул руку, осторожно коснулся его виска, температура в рамках приличий, да что ж это такое… Финч, еще полчаса назад сидевший, пусть весь обложенный подушками, но всерьез обдумывавший план сходить в душ — громко сказано, «сходить», Джон бы его одного не пустил, конечно… — Финч теперь сполз обратно, зарылся в одеяло, закрыл глаза и как будто сжался в комок, особенно когда Джон рявкнул «да что с вами?!», чем и вызвал гнев Медведя.

Джон присел на край кровати, мысли — защитная реакция, разумеется, — вернулись в простецки-бытовое русло, надо бы исхитриться как-нибудь поменять белье, но как, разве что в кресло пересадить, но жалко мучить… ладно, успеется, сегодня уже и ночь прошла намного спокойней, Финч просыпался всего трижды, кашлял меньше и не так отчаянно, температура как упала вчера в середине дня до вполне приемлемой отметки «организм-борется-не-надо-ему-мешать», так и держится стабильно на показателях, кажущихся совсем ерундой по сравнению с первыми сутками. Сознание абсолютно ясное, по крайней мере, в три часа ночи наконец-то заинтересовался происходящим, пока Джон помогал ему улечься обратно после очередного приступа кашля, вдруг слабо стиснул его руку, спросил еле слышно «мистер Риз, что со мной?..» и посмотрел так жалобно, что сердцу Джона стало больно, и захотелось прижать его к себе. «У вас пневмония, Финч, довольно тяжелая… все будет хорошо… засыпайте…». Финч — совсем слабый, бедняга, — не ответил, заснул, кажется, еще в руках Джона, а Джон уложил его и сидел на краю кровати до утра, большим пальцем ноги рассеянно почесывая теплое заушье Медведя, ладонью через одеяло накрыв плечо Финча. Сидел и думал странное, не имея сил отогнать нелепую мысль: теперь, когда Финч пришел в себя, надо как-то найти способ ухаживать за ним, не вторгаясь в личное пространство, а так не хочется… теперь надо будет следить за собой, и больше нельзя — ну вот последний раз, все равно он крепко спит! — почти касаясь губами ушной раковины назвать его «маленькой птичкой»…

И с утра, как ни крути, гораздо лучше. Во всяком случае, было. До этой идиотской ситуации.

Полчаса назад все еще было хорошо. Джон не мог нарадоваться — дышит нормально, хрипов почти нет, сознание ясное, поел с аппетитом, слегка смущенным голосом сказал — Джон не мог поверить своим ушам! — что не отказался бы от булочки со взбитыми сливками. Джон дрожащими руками обзвонил с десяток пекарен, весь стол на кухне теперь заставлен коробками, жалко, что Медведь не умеет открывать дверь доставке, ну хоть какая-то булочка придется же Финчу по вкусу!.. Уговорил отложить душ — хотел на завтра, сторговались на «после обеда посмотрим». Осторожно предложил обтереть влажным полотенцем — Финч неожиданно согласился, видимо, по шкале «соблюдение достоинства Гарольда Финча» насквозь промокшая от пота футболка мучительнее. Джону оставалось только надеяться, что он ничем не выдал окатившую его волну безумного, какого-то эйфорического счастья, простительного в состоянии отходняка, когда не спал и психовал двое суток. Сходил в ванную, принес — уже привычно — два полотенца, влажное и сухое, чистую смену белья. Осторожно помог Финчу снять футболку, до чего все-таки смешно сидят на нем джоновы вещи… Бережно обтирая потное тело, не мог отвести глаз от лица, от еле заметной виноватой улыбки, от порозовевших щек, от губ, какое счастье, уже не синюшных. Еще немного, и Финч попросит ноутбук, и тогда можно будет считать, что самое страшное позади. Джон потянулся к чистой футболке, перегнувшись через Финча, поддерживая его под спину, получилось — почти обнимая… так хотелось поцеловать… вот хотя бы в эту родинку на плече… но надо держать себя в руках. Сейчас, мой хороший, бормотал Джон, кажется, все-таки не совсем вслух, сейчас вытремся… вот тут еще… молодец… переоденемся, съедим булочку… книжек подходящих у меня дома не водится, все больше про оружие, но мы что-нибудь придумаем… Аккуратно помогая Финчу попасть в рукава, Джон не удержался, потрепал его по смешному мягкому брюшку, голова была звонкая и пустая от недосыпа, теплое дыхание Финча щекотало шею, и он спросил:

— Зяблики всегда к холодам жирок нагуливают?

И тут Финч вдруг замер, втянул голову в плечи, отвел от себя руки Джона, и молча сполз вглубь груды подушек, лег на бок, зарылся лицом в одеяло. И Джон, как идиот, стоял над ним, сначала молча, потом не нашел ничего лучше, чем напомнить про его желание съесть булочку, Финч пробормотал что-то невнятное, и тогда Джон сорвался, прикрикнул, и спасибо на самом деле Медведю, что приструнил его вовремя, не дал наговорить совсем уж непоправимого.

— Мистер Риз, я… я всегда… — Джон подсунул руку под одеяло, прижал ладонь к финчевой спине, черт, опять, кажется, задыхается и весь красный… — Я всегда занимался спортом, бегал… но после… после моего несчастного случая… Мистер Риз, по самым оптимистичным прогнозам я сейчас должен был мочь самостоятельно пересесть с кровати на коляску. Вы не представляете себе, чего мне стоило… — Финч зашелся в приступе мучительного кашля, и Джон, уже машинально поддерживая его и массируя спину, лихорадочно обдумывал, что сказать и как загладить свой идиотский промах: самое смешное, он и близко не имел в виду намекать на связь этой проклятущей булочки и оплывшей талии Финча. Боже, да он был готов прыгать до потолка от счастья, что Финч захотел что-то съесть.

— Финч, простите меня, я ляпнул чушь… Я все знаю про вас, я знаю, как много вы работали, чтобы восстановиться… — протянул руку, терять все равно уже нечего, погладил по плечу.

Финч не вздрогнул, не отстранился.

Смешная встопорщенная макушка приподнялась над подушками.

— Джон, а вы же все это время не спали… простите меня и ложитесь, пожалуйста…

Джон рефлекторно дернулся подчиниться, ну то есть Финч прав, надо дойти до дивана и лечь хоть на пару часов. Финча уже вполне можно оставить без присмотра — поймал взгляд Медведя, хорошо, не «без присмотра», еще перед тобой извиняться?! — но Финч вдруг выпростал руку из норы, не глядя придержал Джона за колено.

— Ложитесь, Джон… — показалось, или Финч попросил?! Потянул его на себя?! В конце концов, кровать огромная, прилечь рядом… вырубиться и пусть Медведь охраняет их сон, раз самый умный, пошел бы лучше булочки в холодильник убрал, так нет же, ну и нечего смотреть с укором. Джон с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати, больно прикусил губу в попытке остановить мучительно-сладкое головокружение.

— Зяблики на зиму улетают в теплые края… — вдруг сказал Финч строгим лекторским голосом. Спит и видит себя во сне учителем?

— Не улетайте, Финч… — пробормотал Джон, запустив руку под одеяло и нащупав его горячие чуть влажные пальцы, и почему-то понимая, что _можно_ — то ли оттого, что Финч уже провалился в сон, то ли оттого, что сам Джон неудержимо засыпал. — Перезимуйте со мной, пожалуйста…

— Мне кажется, мистер Риз, я уже прилетел куда-то… — прошептал Финч.

— Куда, Финч? — язык заплетался, налитый расплавленным, неприятно переливающимся свинцом затылок продавил подушку, сейчас голова перевесит, и он опрокинется куда-то назад, в тошнотворную вязкую пропасть. _Можно-можно-можно_ , больно билось изнутри под сводами черепа, множилось гулким эхом, и пальцы гладили мягкую ладонь, и чуть выпуклая полоска шрама — _я бы лег на землю и умер, если бы не спас тебя тогда_ , — тонкой ниточкой держала его на грани реальности и забытья.

Где-то внизу шумно и многозначительно вздохнул Медведь, Джону почему-то привиделось, как он закатил глаза. Твоего мнения забыли спросить, не то подумал, не то сказал Джон.

— В теплые края, — ответил Финч еле слышно, но по-прежнему строго, как-то подчеркнуто-терпеливо, будто разжевывал материал недалекому ученику.

Или, возможно, Джону это приснилось.


End file.
